The Detective
by Pokefan117061
Summary: Do not hate me, I have done this oneshot merely because I was bored and decided to try my own little spin off of a song I had heard. If there are mistakes then I am sorry, I am still relatively new to fanfiction and doubt my skills are as good as a experienced author but I try my best. Oneshot


**Hey guys, Jerin and I got bored and decided to make this oneshot based on Kagamine Len's song 'The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles'. It's really good, (Jerin: but I suggest not watching it if you have under average intelligence, it fucks with your brain… Pardon my French)**

**Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the idea, just that it's loosely based on the song, same goes for Jerin.**

The Detective

A raven-haired detective paced around the room with a slight emotionless face as he talked, the only other occupant in the room being a young maid with blue hair, a similar expression held on her pale face. The detective held up his left arm, the only one he had because his right was missing, it was just a sleeve hanging loosely, flopping whenever he turned. "The first mystery is why was he alone in his room drinking a bottle of poisoned wine," said the detective, a slight smile adorning his emotionless face as he spoke to the lady, he poured a little wine over one of the pictures on the desk behind him. The picture soaked up the liquid and the man in the pictures face became a bloody red and unrecognisable, as if signifying he was dead.

The girl silently listened to the one armed detective speak. "The answer is simple, at that point of time. He was destined to die," the detective's voice was monotonous as he spoke. The girl froze; she didn't know what he meant by that. The detective paid no attention and continued, "So, who is the culprit? You know the answer to that question" The maid's body shook slightly, her face seemingly guilty. "After all, it did happen right in front of your eyes" He smiled- no, he grinned so widely it was scary, especially to the blue haired maid. The detective continued, "So, who was the culprit? Even if you don't say the answer, I will answer it for you. The way this crime will end"

The detective's smile turned back to a frown as he started to pace around again, having stopped to do the explaining. He walked slowly up the counter with the pictures on it.

Once he reached his destination he spoke once again, his voice echoing around the room, the only other noise was the clock ticking ominously in the background. "The second mystery is, why did they fall into the ocean? And was the culprit really among them?" He splashed the wine on more photos, only leaving two. The maid stepped back to not get hit by the splashing wine as it fell off the counter. The rest of the photos, other than two, were now dampened with wine. It was impossible to tell their faces apart now.

The girl grabbed the knife hidden inside her pocket tightly; the knife was just a regular kitchenware knife. Used to, you know, cut stuff. The detective doesn't realise this and continues to walk as he began to pace the room once more, his sleeve flapping as he turned. "The one mistake in my plan, was the other detective that was dragged into this!"

The maid pulled out her knife and reversed her grip making it more effective. She grabbed her knife arm, getting ready to attack, her eyes half closed as she put on a solemn expression on her pale face. Regardless the detective kept going, a wide evil grin showing on his pale face. "So, who was the culprit?" He knocked the knife out of her hand easily when she went for the kill, a shocked expression on her face as it cluttered to the floor, the girls last resort.

The blue haired maid pulled off the detectives' jacket to show his right arm, bloody red all over. The detectives grin got wider as he spoke louder and louder, "So, who was the culprit?" he insisted even as the maid stared terrified at his bloody arm. The detective's smile was evil, matching the blood red look in his eyes, which was strange considering they were onyx coloured before. "Come the name of the person in front of you!" He shouted crazily, the maid stepped back, she didn't think that this would happen.

"Say my name!" The grin adorning his face was somehow wider and larger as he gestured towards his bloody torso, his clothes underneath were of a butler but it was covered in blood that wasn't his own.

Memories of the incidents flew through the girl's brain, trying to make sense of what was happening. Images of faces, the master, butlers and maids flew through as she went by all her thoughts over the past days. The detective ignored her and continued on.

"I really, did not want you to find out. I will be merciful. Hurry, if you want to run then run away quickly…" he said, looking at his hands sadly for a second before he grinned evilly again, his mouth threatening to split his face he continued. "So, who is the culprit? There may be more than one answer to that question but the means to confirm that answer is about to disappear" The maid held onto the detectives jacket tightly, afraid that if she let it go she would die right then and there.

"So, who is the culprit?" He asked holding out his bloodied hand, "Come on, if you don't answer quickly… My hands are going to kill you… You don't have much time!" His blood-curdling smile never left his face as he widened his arms, tilting his head slightly. The entire gesture was menacing and disturbing. "So, who is the culprit? You know the answer to that question, because everything happened in front of your eyes" The maid's face was paler than before, she was terrified.

"So, who is the culprit?" The detective bent down, his face was showing an eerie, ominous grin,

"The person right in front of you" He continued as he picked up something shiny,

"Come say that persons name-" he stood up, the item he picked up very visible to the maid,

"My name!"

**So, how'd you like that? I re-read it and had a creepy feeling after reading so be warned, maybe I shouldn't of put the warning on the bottom of the page after all the writing… oh well. So what happened? Who is the culprit? Have a guess in a review. I'll see you next time!**

**Pokefan117061 and Jerin Shadowater**


End file.
